the_dere_typesfandomcom-20200214-history
Kuudere
A kuudere, sometimes written as kūdere or just kudere, refers to a character who is often cold, blunt, and cynical. They may seem very emotionless on the outside, but on the inside they’re very caring — at least when it comes to the ones they love. Personality Kuuderes often speak in a calm monotone and seem unaffected by the world around them. They never seem to be overly happy, excited, or surprise - just as they never appear sad, annoyed, or angry. Extreme examples may even seem to be completely emotionless. It is used to describe characters who always remain calm and composed. Though they act serious on the outside, they often have a very dry, sarcastic sense of humour. They tend to have deep love for someone (whether romantic or otherwise) but are afraid to show it too often because they view it as a weakness, either because of who they are or because of the situation they are in. More often than not, they come off as emotionless, acting very cold, blunt and cynical. Sometimes, kuuderes are the class presidents that keep their schools running. Other times they take the form of stoic, professional assistants to superiors that they love and respect. While kuuderes remains strict and business-like, they are emotional underneath their self-control. However, they tend to fear showing any weakness such as admitting liking someone or coming to rely on someone emotionally as well as professionally. Some, are unclear as to how to even express said emotions—and in extreme cases, are unsure what feelings actually mean. Due do the way a kuudere acts, a yangire can easily pretend to be a kuudere when not acting insane. There is another dere that is very similar to the kuudere, the coodere. Meaning of the Word The “kuu” in kuudere comes from the Japanese pronunciation of the English word “cool” (クール), and thus, is used for a person who is calm and composed on the outside, and "deredere" (デレデレ), which means "lovey dovey". Characters with this Personality * Yumiko Sakaki from the Grisaia series * Kuu Dere from Yandere Simulator/Kuudere Simulator * Geiju Tsuka from Yandere Simulator * Homu Kurusu from Yandere Simulator * megami saikou from yandere simulator * Yukino Yukinoshita from My Teen Romantic Comedy SNAFU * Raven from Teen Titans * Rei Ayanami from Neon Genesis Evangelion * Riza Hawkeye from Full Metal Alchemist * Presea Combatir from Tales of Symphonia * Naoto Shirogane from Persona 4 * Charlotte Helene Orléans de Gallia from Zero no Tsukaima * Mai Yamada from Nishitaro * Tomoyo Sakagami from Clannad * Origami Tobiichi from Date a Live * Motoko Kusanagi from Ghost in the Shell * Rurumo from Majimoji Rurumo * Yin from Darker than Black * Kiritsugu Emiya from Fate * Koneko Toujou from High School DxD * Charlotte from We are the Night * Violet Evergarden from Violet Evergarden * Blake Belladonna from RWBY * Miyu Edelfelt from Fate/Kaleid Liner Prisma Illya * Craig Tucker from South Park * Auron from Final Fantasy X * Shiki Ryougi from Kara no Kyoukai * C.C. from Code Geass * Sakura from Konohana Kitan * Shiba Tatsuya from Mahouka Koukou no Rettousei * Eucliwood Hellscythe from Kore wa Zombie Desu ka? * Fuusenkazura from Kokoro Connect * Arata Kokonoe from Zankyou no Terror * Toa Tokuchi from One Outs * Sucy Manbavaran from Little Witch Academia * Tsubaki Shinra from High School DxD * Maiya Hisau from Fate * Satellizer L. Bridget from Freezing! * Julie Sigtuna from Absolute Duo * Estoniaball from Polandball * Kiriko Hattori from Fuuun Ishin Dai Shogun * Yukkio Hirohara from 11eyes * Tsumiki Miniwa from Acchi Kocchi * Ikaros from Heaven's Lost Property * Mai from Avatar: The Last Airbender * Shiori Momono from 11eyes Gallery Kuudere_2.png Kuudere_3.jpg Kuudere_4.jpg Kuudere_5.jpg Category:Dere Category:Distant